User talk:ShermanZAtank
Archives:1,2 Tormentor Medic's Enemy Hi ZATank.I'm about to make a page about tormentor medic on my warehouse.Can i please add Dr'Johann Van Windhoek and his students on his enemy list?I can explain.Just ask me.Devad31 (talk) 08:47, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Well they will be his enemies,because he despice do no harm rule.His rule is you must deal harm,to feel its effect.Devad31 (talk) 12:27, October 16, 2013 (UTC) But he is the one who is actually against the do no harm rule and wants to eliminate it by tormenting people that were healed,operated and the other ways.Still if you are against it i wan't add johann and his students in his rivals list.Devad31 (talk) 12:48, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Locking pages suggestions! I saw that you locked Painis's arcticle,due it being fulled with unnecceary things.I suggest you guys lock the featured arcticles not to be edited by others by you-the admins,and our respectful founder-Kugawattan.Girrardi290 (talk) 12:04, October 16, 2013 (UTC) I am always happy to help you guys.Anywhere,anytimeGirrardi290 (talk) 16:39, October 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the help offer sos! julz.butcher Sorry... 17:52, November 3, 2013 (UTC) I'm extremly sorry for what i've done recently. 18:42, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Look I didn't mean to make Nihilanth be Dr. Schad's brother. I'm always trying to follow the rules and that's all I'm doing. Let's just have some bliss. I'm sorry... Soldine1000 (talk) 17:43, November 22, 2013 (UTC) RE:RE:Permission to create a page? Thanks for the help and the warehouse page! It's really helping me out with getting everything sorted out. A bit of a question on the side, though. How many videos would you recommend I have of my Freak in order to make an official page? Again, thanks for everything! Captain Capone (talk) 03:27, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Settling this like gentlemen OK I'm going to treat you like an adult here. I apologised to Kugawattan for what I've done in the past. I'm an autistic and christian teenager. We could've just been friends no matter what happens for other reasons. It's not that good if you don't trust me like last time than Me. I DO trust you. It's good to have respect doesen't it? You actually charged me more for me than you charged with the others in any way. However, I'm not being annoyed with you but I'm just asking. It's good to have bliss I'n an original way that humanity is trying to do. Please... It's good to have respect... Soldine1000 (talk) 16:15, December 14, 2013 (UTC) I'm trying to say that you need to apologise to me for not trusting me (if possible) and that you need bliss with me and become friends with the others in this very wiki. I don't understand why you are ending up writing those comments I think in a weird manner if your annoyed with me from getting banned and making that outrage video that I made in the past when I first used kugawattan's wiki. That's what I'm trying to say to you. Soldine1000 (talk) 21:26, December 14, 2013 (UTC) The comment will be that good if it's not a bit damaging to me. And where I come from, I'm always trying my own best to do something that is right as possible by force. I'm not releasing any drama but I'm talking to you in a nice passege. Furthermore, my performance what your explaining to me doesen't matter. Nobody is perfect in this world that we're in. I do respect others in this wiki. Soldine1000 (talk) 20:34, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Response. I do not wish to have to repeat myself, but as an encyclopedia it is a wiki's duty to include all notable information. I've looked at the edit logs, and it looks like the vandals were not registered, that's an easy fix, semi-protect the pages. As an admin, you should know all the tools at your disposal.... Additionally it does not seem the vandalism occurs often enough for that to be a legitimate concern in the first place. There are no edit wars, just a couple of hit and runs. Ergo, you are effectively leaning far more to an anti-pony bias at this point. As a wiki that does not focus on the lack of neutrality as a gimmick like Encyclopedia Dramatica for example, it is also your responsibility to have neutrality. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 23:59, December 17, 2013 (UTC) I apologize for not specifying this in the previous post, but this isn't about the creation of pages, it's about your rules meaning that notable and relevant information (pony-related or not) must be omitted from already existing pages. I know you could not have known that, you were not the one who reverted my edit. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 01:32, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year! I just want to say to you a happy new year from andrewweeson A.K.A Soldine1000. Hopefully you will have a good celebration with your friends that has good care for you. By in the lords name. Have a good time :) Soldine173 (talk) 00:21, January 1, 2014 (UTC) RE: Boulder Heavy Please point me to where this video length rule is listed. I do not see it on Official Guide. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 14:22, January 23, 2014 (UTC) You mean to tell me you judge the quality of the freak it's self based on the quality of it's creator's videos? That seems off to me... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 14:56, January 23, 2014 (UTC) How you feel I'm sorry for everything for what I've done. I'm only trying to be friends because I'm interested in TF2 Freaks. I'm going to tell you this. If you can, You can create a review video about me. A review video on how you feel about me. Do you think you can do that? If you don't want to, That's OK... Soldine1000 (talk) 17:50, January 28, 2014 (UTC) Adding a page Hey sherman i have made a lot of changes to my wiki article and i don't think i wil be able of adding more to it now. So i was wondering if you think we can put it up on the wiki now, without it getting deleted? 1.comanderjonas (talk) 10:19, February 2, 2014 (UTC) why did you delete the Dr. SuiuS page? It's just for a bit of crack... Soldine1000 (talk) 09:49, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Isn't that how dempan came to be. just a video on reddit? and spycrabs too? The key difference is that Demopan was subsequently used in various gmod videos by multiple users. The spycrab (which is still considered to be toeing the line) is featured in various videos including some which while not gmod videos, are a from of machinima specifically about the spycrab. The woah-engineers have never been used as a distinct characters in any form of machinima or gmod video and I have found a total of 4 videos relating to them (none of which are considered machinima). ShermanZAtank (talk) 18:38, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Well why does it have to be machinima? Does this mean that Freaks can only be freaks due to machinima or GMOD? Isn't that kinda limiting it This is a wiki dedicated to consistent characters based around TF2. A key part of that is the consistent characters. Recordings of silly interactions in a game like tf2 are not the same as someone who has taken the time to create and animate a character in a machinima. Furthermore. Because of this we have rules in order to enable quality control of the Freaks we display here. You need only look at the shambles that its the Garrysmod wikia in order to demonstrate what a lack of such structure entails. So yes We have quality controls in palce to make sure that people don't simply upload videos of random events in a game of TF2 and then claim that there is a TF2 Freak somewhere in the mess. Note machinima can be done in either gmod or SFM. If you feel that you disagree with my assesment, feel free to inquire with the other admins, but preferably identify yourself by some alias, because i have trouble taking a nameless IP address seriously ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:29, March 30, 2014 (UTC) What if someone used flash or other animation tools, to create their freaks, but they were still legitiment TF2 freaks?1.comanderjonas (talk) 20:37, March 30, 2014 (UTC) In theory yes, however the link to TF2 has to be obvious and relevant to the character. Even then the decision has to be made by the admins as well as the usual requirements for an article. ShermanZAtank (talk) 20:44, March 30, 2014 (UTC) What if one were to make a series of comics, not GMOD but drawn? Our rules clearly state that Freaks may only be given an article on this site if they appear in videos. If you are intersted in comics, I suggest you head over to deviant art and find the tf2 freakshow group. Their rules cater to artwork and comics. ShermanZAtank (talk) 21:13, March 30, 2014 (UTC) Alright thanks, and sorry for the inconvience, I'm new to this. Zombie146 (talk) 11:59, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Can you put my TF2 Freak on the wiki?His name is Gut man and here is a video of him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coKwZPvP19k if it needs more videos please tell me. Thank you. Re.Adding a page Zombie146 (talk) 12:04, April 7, 2014 (UTC)Can you put my TF2 Freak on the wiki?His name is Gut man and here is a video of him https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=coKwZPvP19k if it needs more videos please tell me. Thank you. I'm sorry for what I've done on this wiki. I know You wont forgive Me. ToxicHolyGrenade (talk) 15:04, April 28, 2014 (UTC) Asking permission....Again Hello Sherman.It is me again.I wanted to ask you a permission to use CyborScout for the video of my new freak.I can tell you about the video and the freak.The video will be called "Austalium Pinpoint".Devad31 (talk) 09:30, April 29, 2014 (UTC) I hope it's worth your time.My new freak will be a black spy wearing metal spy hat and metal parts and a sign with a red .dot on it.He is able to absorb any kind of cores and austaliums(except the dark one).He is able to mix the ores energy in order to create a particle energy and fire a laser beam.He is constructed by SynthetMedic and he is called Pinpoint the Superior Weapon.He is voiced by General Townes from Generals:Zero Hour and actually based off him.At first he will find a pair of australium and say"i have you in my sights now".He will jump down and mix the australium with a T-Diamond to create a particle energy for his lasers.Then CyborScout will say offscreen"Hey!"Pinpoint will turn around and see her.She is shown from down to up.Pinpoint will say"I wouldn't advice coming any closer or i will use all of my lasers to destroy you"She will say"Bring it!"and a fight will start.After Pinpoint is victorios he will say"You are defeated,that was not really in question was it".Then the screen wil cut to black and will say"To be continued".That's all.Read it if you like.Devad31 (talk) 14:32, April 29, 2014 (UTC) What do you mean by "Regular Mercenaries"?Devad31 (talk) 04:11, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Sorry,too late.I done the video and gone with the Pumpkin Man instead.Devad31 (talk) 07:36, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Yet ANOTHER Fricking request Hello Sherman may i please use your 2 soldier drones and a one super soldier drone and finally one CyborSpy for the video?Explanation.At first The Dove will be shown resting on the roof and drinking cola.Then she drinks the last of it and falls asleep.Then SynthetMedic is shown in his new suit.He is told that a group of Soldier Drones(or as he called them"Troup of Sentry Robots")was heading this way and he heard them in the Control Point zone.He started scouting for them.He saw 3 soldier drones:2 regular and 1 super standing near the pile of T-Diamonds shining with their t-energy.Super Soldier drone will ask"What is that?",he doesn't heard the answer and said to a soldier drone"Go,call spy".And then Soldier drone is back with CyborSpy.He sees the t-diamond pile and becomes shocked.He says"What the hell is that?",but nobody knows.He decided that his drones must take these ores to their base and orders all the drones.SynthetMedic decides not to interrupt,it shows the To be continued sign and video is done.BTW i wanted to make CyborSpy and his drones to be the first non-synthetic freaks to discover the t-diamond ore.Devad31 (talk) 15:21, May 8, 2014 (UTC) This next request may make you mad Don't read this incase you are angry at something! I totally regret asking you this.I wanted to make a new footage of CyborSpy's Engineer drones scrutinizing(exploring) the ore,but the gmod crashed and i freaked out and decided that i am done.So can you please when not busy with the other projects or your work make the continue following my video?